


Living Dangerously

by TimetravelingArchaeologist



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Caught, Community: sfa_pornbattle, F/M, Library Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimetravelingArchaeologist/pseuds/TimetravelingArchaeologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a chance that the'll get caught, but Helen has always liked to live dangerously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Dangerously

**Author's Note:**

> Catching up on uploading older fics from the sfa_pornbattle community on lj.
> 
> Written for the prompt 'There's a chance they'll get caught'

There's a chance they'll get caught, but Helen has always liked to live dangerously, and Nikola never did much care for being discreet. Which is why nobody moves to guide the other to a less public room once the clothing starts to hit the library floor. His shirt is hanging open, belt undone and she's nearly naked save for the ankle strap heels and stockings, it's dirtier somehow, and he likes they way they make her look, they stay.

The city map is long forgotten, though it's only eleven a.m. on a rather quiet day. Every occupant of the Sanctuary is somewhere within it's walls, and very likely to come looking for her. But sometimes she likes to forget, likes to pretend that she's just a ordinary woman, and Nikola is one of the few people left in her life that treats her as such. So when he'd made his last pass with the wicked glint in his eye, she gave it right back.

His lips find her breast, teasing her nipple, his hands trail down her sides and he lifts her up to the table. It's book scattered on the other end, and cold as her ass presses against the cool top. Helen squeaks a small noise and smiles at him, breathing heavily, feeling more alive than shes been in awhile.

Nikola loves her like this, uninhibited, so much more like the woman he'd met all those years ago than the facade that she puts on for the children. He remembers the last time they'd done this was with James, and the first with all of the, all of the five.

He brings his lips to her mouth and kisses her with the passion of those memories before he realizes that Helen has finished opening his pants and is pushing them over his hips, he's hard and her fingertips graze him. He breaks the kiss and pushes her shoulders back so that she's holding herself up with her elbows.

She's glorious like this, sexy, naughty, so fucking hot. His hands on her thighs, he watches her for only a moment before he sinks down to press his lips to the curve of her hip. She's wet and impatient, a moan escapes her lips. He answers with his mouth teasing it's way across her skin until his face is buried in his folds and his tongue is working her clit furiously.

He's missed this, her taste, the way she sounds as he sucks her clit, the way her thighs clamp down and her hands find his hair, how her whole body tenses when she climaxes. It doesn't seem to take long, but for him it's an eternity. When she comes he pulls himself up again taking her with him further to the edge of the table and pushing her legs up over his arms before slamming his cock into her. She makes much more noise than he remembers, and he wonders how far down the hall her voice carries.

He loses himself in her, a luxury he's reserved for only those he trusts, and trusts only Helen.   
His fingers find her clit and she comes again as he thrusts a final time and spills into her. Breathless and panting he leans further and claims her lips in a tender kiss before resting his forehead against hers. "I've missed you." His words are quiet, but it's her reply that's almost too soft to hear. "Me too."

Helen's arms wrap around him, warm, and for a moment he's sorry this doesn't happen more often. Perhaps he's got time to change that. They don't stay like that long, it's uncomfortable, too cold, and they have work to do. Finding their clothes, they redress and part ways to right themselves before returning to their work.

Nobody had come looking for them, but for the better part of the week Henry can't make eye contact with either of them. He blushes the next time Helen asks him to bring up camera footage on his computer. Kate keeps giving Helen a smirk when she's not looking, but they pretend not to know, and life goes on as it always has.


End file.
